Measurement and treatment of soft tissue has been an issue in manual medicine since its inception. Doctors and therapist have always relied on their skills to be able to assess and treat soft tissue problems. The problem is that that there is no way to accurately deliver or record these forces and scientifically measure the results via a dynamic response either before, during or after treatment.
There is a need in the art for a system for, and method of, measuring and treating soft tissue.